Boy Toy
by HopeZidel
Summary: A young boy accidently wakes up his older brother. What will happen? A Collection of OneShots. THIS IS YAOI. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE, DO NOT READ. Warnings: Gay Sex. Incest. Shota.
1. Waking Onii-chan

Hello everyone~ this is **HopeZidel**! ^w^ I'm here to present my first story! :O

This was a collaboration of me and a friend of mine. We were roleplaying on IMVU, a chatting website. And yes, this is really us in here. These are the nicknames we go by on the site with each other, but not our real Avatar Names.

Anyway~ let's get on with the story.

**I don't own the website IMVU, but my friend and I do own our names. :D**

**WARNING:** Explicit sex, incest, and shota. o3o

* * *

The sun began to rise, beams peeking through Hope's light pink curtains that drooped down his windows and shined on his pale face, awakening him. He fluttered his big green eyes open and yawned as he did his daily routine: get up, shower, brush teeth, get ready for the day. As the young boy brushed his teeth he realized that it was Saturday morning and he had nothing to do today. So, he just put his lazy clothes on which consisted of an oversized white t-shirt and baggy grey sweat pants.

He lived in a household with his mother, older sister, and his older brother. His sister and mother were awake and down stairs in the kitchen, Hope followed the smell of delicious food and spoke with them as he ate fluffy pancakes. They talked about Bane, who was the older brother, and how he was still asleep. Hope knew well enough to never dare awaken his brother.. Therefore he just ignored it and finished up his breakfast, going back up to his room to play with his toys.

A wall sat in between Banes room and his so any loud noise would disrupt his brother's slumber. Hope made sure to be quiet and not to mess with his toys that made obnoxious sounds. As he dug through his toy box his hand brushed against a toy ambulance that began to loudly sound off. Hope gasped as he quickly tried to shut it up and unable to find an off button. A minute after the ambulance alerted its loud siren, it shut off on its own and Hope gently sat it down as he exhaled in relieved. He did not hear anything other than that toy so he would not expect his brother standing there in his doorway.

Hope turned with a huge smile which shortly and quickly faded from his face. His brother glared at the small boy with glowing blue eyes, his hair was a mess and he did not have a happy look upon his face.

"You awoke me.. Hope.." His brother said darkly. His voice was raspy and serious. Hope stuttered to find the words, "I-I-I'm sorry big brother! It was an accident!" He said, looking up at his older brother with large teary eyes. Bane just stared at him and slowly closed and locked the door behind him, then slowly began to walk up to him.

At the same moment, Hope backed up into the corner of his room as he feared his brother might hurt him. Bane stood in front of him now, his large shadow casting over the boy, covering all of his pathetic weak body. "I-I'm sorr-" Hope's apology was not finished, it was interrupted by Bane picking him up by the color of his shirt and lifting him up to his face, "No one awakens me.." He whispered. Hope gulped loudly and was about to speak but Bane threw him into the bed before the boy could speak. Hope landed face first in the nest of pillows and stuffed animals, quickly turning to look at his sibling.

Bane tightly gripped the boy's hair and shoved his face into the mattress, "Don't look at me." He said. Hope flailed his arms as he tried to escape his brother's grasp. He gasped as he could feel his bare bottom get cold. Bane had pulled down the boys pants and stared at his white rear, with a devilish grin on his face. Hope would try to yell but Bane kept his face deep into the mattress. Hope muffled out 'Stop!' repeatedly into the bed. Bane ignored him and couched down. His tongue now licked the border of the boy's hole, sliding it in and massaging his entrance with his long tongue. Hope gasped once more, trying to block out the pleasure he was receiving from his brother but instead would let out small moans. Bane removed his tongue from the boy's rear, standing back up and slowly pushed his thumb into his hole. Pulling it back out when it was all the way in, then pushed it back in. He repeated this several times until the boy's hole began to stretch.

Hope shivered from the pleasure, his small body not being able to handle his brother's large thumb. Bane had removed his thumb and Hope thought it was the end; that was his punishment for awakening his brother. His head was brought up from the mattress as he looked around his room, everything was a blur and his eyes were watery. They then shot open as he felt a massive shaft getting inched into his small tight hole. Hope let out a loud moan which was then covered by Banes hand, his cock still being pushed in until it had reached his pelvis. He reached over for a stuffed animal and shoved it in Hopes mouth so he could bite on if he had to moan. Hopes ass was burning with pain from his brother's huge shaft, his hole ripping open and his anus walls tightly squeezing the cock. His jaw clenched as his teeth sunk into the stuffed animal, feeling that glorious shaft going in and out of him. Few tears would fall down his cheeks, as he could not bare the pain. Bane kept that large grin on his smug face, letting soft growls and groans escape. Hope then got used to the pain and it turned into pleasure, his own body now pushing back into his brother, milking his cock. Bane tightly gripped his little brother's hips, piercing his skin with his nails. Hope dropped the stuffed animal and shouted, "BROTHER!" Bane did not care if he would get in trouble; he enjoyed him moaning out as he did and fucked him rougher. He pulled out right as he felt like he was going to cum, grabbing his brother by the hair pulled his face close to his shaft. Hope narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth and awaited for his juice. Bane stroked himself, "Tell me you want it." Hope then looked up at him and spoke quietly, "I-I want it brother Bane." Shortly after his sentence Bane's cum exploded onto the boy's face, landing on his forehead, cheeks and in his mouth. The boy's face dripped with cum and he licked at his brother's tip, leaving his cock clean of sperm. Bane had a satisfied look on his face and pulled his own pants up before he left his brothers room and went back to his own to sleep.

* * *

I know it's probably not all that good. But, I'm thinking of creating a story with chapters and the like about this instead. Let me know what you guys think, and if you think I should, I'll edit this and make it better!

Till next time everyone~ **HopeZidel**


	2. Dirty Laundry A Helping Mouth

Hello everyone~ this is **HopeZidel**! ^w^ I'm back with another story for the collection of OneShots! This chapter actually has two stories in it because they're fairly small…to me at least.

Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own the website IMVU, but my friend and I do own our names. :D**

**WARNING:** Explicit sex, and some language.

* * *

Hope peaked down the hallway, looking around quietly making sure no one was around, before creeping down it quietly. He blushed furiously to the thought of the act he was going to do, but shrugged it off, knowing it would be so good. He stopped as he got to the door he wanted to be at, and looked up at it, shuddering at the thought of the beast that lived behind it. He quietly looked back and forth along the hallway again, before opening the door softly and slipping inside.

He knew his older brother Bane wouldn't be home today as he had football practice all afternoon, so this gave him all the time he needed for what he was about to do. He shuffled his way through the dark, knowing the place all too well, and heading over to the corner of the room, reaching his destination. He reached into the clothes basket and pulled out a sweaty jersey. He brought it to his face and moaned softly, loving the smell of his onii-chan. He quickly took of his clothes and slipped himself inside the jersey, his small 8 year old form making the jersey look like a gown. He looked through the basket some more and found what he most wanted to find: Bane's dirty boxers.

He slowly held them in his hand, running his fingers over the material softly, and then bringing it to his face, gasping before moaning heavily, inhaling the scent of the pheromones of his brother. He looked over to his brother's messy bed, and ran to it, crawling into it, and smiling as he was fully surrounded by his brother's scent. He quickly looked down to his hard little clitty, as his brother told him to call it, and slipped his little hand around it, feeling it twitch underneath his touch. He moaned and panted softly as he worked his hand along his clitty, moaning as he buried his face into his brother's underwear. He whimpered as he felt himself getting close, his hand moving furiously on his little clitty now. He quickly heard the door open and widened his eyes before all he could see was white, his orgasm having reached him.

He moaned and writhed around the bed, as his hand got covered in his own cum. When he finally came down from his high, he whimpered softly, looking up at his brother's form standing over him, smirking. "Well, well...you little slut..." Hope was then lost in his own mind as he pleasured his older brother for all he was worth.

* * *

Bane would sit and watch his little brother converse with his friends. He would watch his lips move perfect to everywhere and grin slightly to his smile. He could already imagine sliding his large shaft into his little brother small mouth. This would cause friction in his leather tight pants; he would then clear his throat and stand, walking towards the door. "Hope, I need your help with something." He would ask, in which the little boy smiled happily and got up to race to his brothers' side and follow him.

Hope loved to spend time with his older brother, and always had fun with him. As they walked out of the room, and into a low lit hallway that reflected off the dark red walls, Hope would look around for he has never been in this hall. "So what do you need help with Oni-" His words were muffled out by Banes cock being shoved into the boy's mouth.

Hope widened his eyes and gagged, making that throbbing shaft wet. Bane would grip the boy's hair, thrusting away. His hair draped forward and cast a shadow onto his face, only thing showed was his bright glowing eyes and sparkling toothy grin. Hope looked up with fear, everything was all in a sudden, but since he had been used to it his throat shortly relaxed to allow his shaft to slide in with ease. Hope groaned and felt himself getting hard. His hands would reach up to his brother's thigh but Bane smacked them away as he gripped his hair and thrusted forward forcefully as he came, his milk exploding into Hopes mouth, rising up his throat and down his chin. The boy's body shivered as he tried not to choke on his brother's sperm, for he knew it would only anger him. But, he choked and Bane angrily shoved his cock even deeper down the boys gorge, his throat tightening up and he himself cumming.

Hope shrieked as his eyes just closed from the pleasure; Bane pulling out of his mouth and lifting his head by his hair to look at him, "You were pathetic today." He said as he then let go with a shove and walked back to the room, fixing his pants and leaving his little brother there covered in his own juices.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you thought. I'm still working on the real story, so I hope to get it out soon.

Till next time everyone~ **HopeZidel**


	3. Mid-Afternoon Bruise

Hello everyone~ this is **HopeZidel**! ^w^ I'm back with another story for the collection of OneShots!

Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own the website IMVU, but my friend and I do own our names. :D**

**WARNING:** Explicit sex.

* * *

The wails of Hope's cries echoed throughout the hallway every 10 seconds, followed by slapping of skin. The mid-afternoon sun peeked through the creases of the blinds, hinting the house with a sense of darkness. Clothes of a little boy and a man trailed from the kitchen to Hopes bedroom, finding Hope on his knees and hands at the edge of the bed with Bane standing behind him. Hopes ass cheeks were bruised black and blue, along with a bright red hand print on his right cheek. Tears streamed down his face as he would turn to look at his brother but Bane would just grip his hair tightly and turn his head back around.

Bane's cock hung large, throbbing veins poking out and aching to fuck that little hole. Bane took his thumb and shoved it into Hopes hole, spreading it open forcefully; causing Hope to scream out and grip the bed sheets. His other thumb also got shoved in there and spread his title hole more. Hope couldn't bare the pleasure and was so eager for that cock to fill him up, "FUCK ME PLEASE!" He begged, as he tried to clench his hole but failed due to Banes strength in his thumbs.

Bane smirked evilly, his teeth sharp and glistened in the low lighting of the room. He moved himself to poke Hope's hole with the tip of his dick, then shoving it in forcefully causing Hope to scream once more. Bane thrusted in a powerful force, making his balls slap against Hope and jerking the boy's body forward with each thrust. Hope moaned throughout this whole session, his body over heated and began to sweat by the excitement and pleasure he was overwhelmed with.

Bane gripped the boy's hip, digging his nails into his skin and pulling him back so he could thrust in deeper. His huge shaft stretched the walls of his anus quickly. Hope feeling himself rip open for his brother, shrieking out in pain and pleasure. Each penetrating thrust was embraced; he did not dare ask his brother to slow down for he knew that he would just get fucked harder.

Hope's levels of moans increased as he felt himself already cumming onto his thigh, dripping down onto the sheets. This made Bane grin and fuck him even hard, he grabbed the boy's small penis and stroked it, making Hope cry by how sensitive he felt. The big brother groaned and growled as he would feel himself getting close to his climax, he rammed into the boy now and tilted his head back as he groaned loudly; exploding his milk into Hopes hole, his cock throbbing all of his cum out and his thrusts slowing down, cum beginning to seep out as he continued to fuck his hole slowly, filling him up.

He panted heavily and looked down to see him, seeing his hole river out cum and his cheeks tear stained. Hope managed to smile and just simply passed out from his experience and enjoyment.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, and as always, please review!

Till next time everyone~ **HopeZidel**


	4. Alleyway Quickie

Hello everyone~ this is **HopeZidel**! ^w^ Here's another story for the OneShots!

Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own the website IMVU, but my friend and I do own our names. :D**

**WARNING:** Explicit sex.

* * *

The night strolled in, covering the town in a blanket of darkness. The only light shined from the houses that had emergency lights up front, along with street lights on each corner. Bane had been living with a 'friend', they hid themselves deep in that little cabin, far from the town and people. His hunger grew as he could taste his little brother's tongue, swiping against his; this made him hard. Only wishing he could grasp his brother by the neck and shove his shaft in his mouth, letting it poke against his cheek.

The friction in his pants started to get annoying and his 'friend' was asleep so he couldn't take watch for the night. Bane grinned, knowing this was the perfect opportunity to escape and 'visit' his brother. Like a shadow, he slipped out from the door and made his way into the town, texting his brother on the way to meet up with him in front of a local drug store.

Hope was wide awake at home, knowing that if he made any noise his mother would scream her head off to him for not being asleep. He sighed and felt the light vibration of his phone go off by his bed, he narrowed his eyes and read the text:

_**Meet me at the Drug store a couple blocks down from home ;) .**_

Hope blushed, staring at that winky face and wondering what he brother wanted by the drug store. So, Hope put on his heavy coat and escaped from his window, making his way over to the destination.

When he got there he looked around, standing in front of the store with no Bane in sight. "Bane..?" He whispered, only hearing the wind howl and blow the trash away from the sidewalks. Hope gulped, slowly walked forward and poked his head into an alleyway, his eyes winded as he saw bright red eyes staring back at him and a shining white toothy grin, "Come here.. Hope." The demonic voice whispered. Hope knew it was his brother and thought he was playing around so he snorted and walked into the alley way, his white fragile body slowly fading into the darkness until he could no longer see in front of him. He bumped into his big brother and looked up to the tall shadowy figure, "H-Hi brother.. What are we-" His sentenced got interrupted by something large getting shoved into his mouth.

Hope's mouth ripped wide open as he choked and gagged on what tasted like a cock, his eyes shot wide open as he then rolled them to the back of his head from the pleasure he felt in his clenching throat. Big hands would grip the boy's hair and pull his head forward forcefully as he continued to choke until he was able to relax his throat and take his brothers shaft in. Mucus that had been coughed up from the back of his throat was made into lube. Bane slid his throbbing cock in and out of the boy's small throat, chuckling evilly and deeply as he felt his skin get stroked. Hope closed his eyes tightly, tears starting to roll down his cheeks as he wanted to feel his brother fill his small hole with his milk.

Bane pulled out of the boys exhausted mouth and picked him up by the throat, bending him over; Hope placing his hands on the wall and spreading his legs apart, knowing what would come next. Bane ripped the boy's pants right off his body with great force, sliding his shaft with ease into the boy's bottom. Hope let out a wail, shortly after getting part of his underwear getting shoved into his mouth. "Shh..." Bane said seductively as he had paused from thrusting. He grinned and gripped the boy's thighs as he began to thrust away.

Hope bit down on his underwear hard, muffling screams and crying in pleasure. Bane would growl, as the demon in him has escaped and his hands radiating heat off the palms of his hands, burning the boy's thighs slightly. Hope muffled more screams but louder and clenched his hole tightly, causing more pleasure to Bane. Bane howled, already feeling himself ready to cum and pulled out quickly, turning the boy back around and dropping him to his knees as he stroked him. The white thick cum would explode all over Hope's tear stained face; Bane's cock throbbing with each load that seeped out onto his little brother's face. His snake like tongue liked his upper lip, wiping the sweat off and grinning down at the boy.

Hope dropped the underwear of his mouth and licked the cum that had ran down from his face. Bane's milk had splattered everywhere on to his canvas. Hope smiled weakly and felt his hole sore from the intense heat and pleasure he had just received from his brother.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, and as always, please review!

Till next time everyone~ **HopeZidel**


End file.
